


Knowing the future

by Bluetadpole



Series: Love Challanges [1]
Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Winter, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetadpole/pseuds/Bluetadpole
Summary: Barley is overly stressed about the future and all that it holds, its up to Ian to get his normally relaxed brother to chill out which starts with a small conversation that reveals much more about their future than either of them knew.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Series: Love Challanges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777243
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Knowing the future

Barley shivered violently as a frigid fall wind chilled his bones while he took a long stroll through one of his favorite parks, it was usually empty during the day minus the occasional family here and there but dead in the night where the only light source came from glowing white lamps sprawled through the park meant that it was extremely abandoned at the moment. The new moons hung dimly in the night sky as a slow fog made its way along the ground covering determined daisies sticking out of the concrete sidewalk, the only real noise was the loud crunch of dead leaves under his heavy boots. It was no wonder why the park was empty; it looked like it was a scene straight out of a horror film. The large elf chuckled loudly to himself as his aggressive thoughts shifted to happier ones, watching scary movies with Ian was the best, whenever his thin baby bro got scared hed curl up into a cute ball on his lap and wait the movie out, most of the time he would just snuggle against his shoulder before falling asleep for the rest of their night.

Barley paused for a moment to notice the newly rebuilt stone fountain that he had once tried to save….before accidentally destroying it when he had released the concrete dragon, apparently the city had finally seen the importance of preserving the town's history and had taken to fixing up older landmarks instead of tearing them down. He could feel a small smile sneak its way across his face as he began to walk circles around the rebuilt fountain getting a good look to see if it was truly historically accurate, a few things stood out but nothing extreme, the city had done a good job at fixing up the first spot Ian and him had begun their major battle. Stiff calloused fingers whipped away icy frost from the edge of the fountain's rough stone before sitting down in the semi dry spot, the quest master ignored the water seeping into his coat as he leaned back and took a moment to just breathe. His lengthy exhale danced in front him, puffed up like white dragon smoke, now if only his negative thoughts would leave him just as easily.

His mind spun in circles as familiar words made their home in his brain, questions continued to spring across his mind bumping into one another and overlapping as they got better and better at picking at his hidden fears, creating new insecurities as he tried to figure out the next path for his life amidst all of the mess. Most of the time he was able to let it all roll off his back or just enjoy the moment but words spoken by his mom had found ways to cling in his head as new worries continued to sprout all along the find edges of his thought process, some anxiety inducing ideas where centered solely on his awesome relationship with Ian, the questions where so bothersome and loud he just had to escape that's why he was hiding in an abandoned park

_What am I going to do at the end of this year? Where do I want to study? WHAT do I want to study? Mechanics? I do enjoy working with Gwennie…. History? What type of job is good for history? Where will I live? In the city or somewhere farther away? If I live far I won't be able to see Ian as often.. GOD IAN….Ian...my baby, what are we going to do? Would we be able to handle long distance? Do I really want to spend the next what? Four years separated? Only visiting occasionally? Thats Fucking Hell. What if Ian dosent want to do long distance? What if this is it? Fuck it probably is, Ian deserves so much better, he deserves someone who can actually be around when he needs them, not an idiot hours away. ___

____

____

Barley groaned lightly as he buried his numb face into the palm of his hands, his stumble scratch him as he breath fogged into the air while the temperature continued to steadily dropped all around him, he should have picked up a heavier coat or even his gloves but he was in such a rush to get out of the house he didn't think to grab anything important except his keys and a close by jacket. It was like the later he stayed alone in his bed back home, the faster the walls closed in as the nasty thought piled up, at least in the outdoors he knew walls weren't going to get any closer. Nature usually relaxed the burly elf, that's why he was sitting at the park in the dark, but even now it felt like acid was burning its way down his throat towards a massive stone that was sitting in his gut just dragging him closer to the ground. The mere idea of breaking up with Ian made him feel absolutely terrible. His adorable baby bro was the most important person in his life, they had gone through so so much to just get to this wonderful place they were in, destroying what they had would destroy him, wild thoughts similar to these continued to swirl around his mind until a familiar voice surprised him out of his musings.

“So this is where my brave knight escaped to huh?” Ians sweet voice chimed out right by his older brothers ear

“Ian! What are you doing here? Did you walk here?” Barley yelled out in surprise while jumping straight up from his spot, he stared in bewilderment at the little elf standing next to him, he hadn't even heard Ian walk up to him! How had he gotten so close without him noticing?! 

The talent mage just rolled his eyes before sitting down next to his older brothers now empty spot. “You'll be surprised how late the bus station is open” he explained before pulling on his older brother's sleeve trying to coax him back down onto the fountain.

Barley slowly lowered himself back down as tension seemed to run up and down his spin, they sat in silence for a few minutes just gazing as the inky darkness spread out in front of them in a mystical way the park looked beautiful empty, still like a painting frozen in time and they would be the two lovers in masterpiece. Barley casted a glance down as he felt a small hand bump into his elbow, there clutched tightly in Ians covered fingers where his black leather gloves, a broad grin stretched across his face as cold fingers plucked them from magical hands.

“Thanks” he happily mumbled out while rushing to put them on, the only response he got was a playful bump to his side. The large elf glanced over to his little wizard's side and caught the small smile across his sakura pink face, he made sure to gently bump him back as the air around them seemed to lose its intensity. Ian was still the first to break their silence since his usually extremely loud brother didn't seem ready to start a real conversation yet.

“I was still up when you snuck out…... aaannnddd when I went to text you to see what was up you didn't answer so I went after you” he softly started while resting his tired head against his boyfriends firm shoulder. 

Barley quickly ruffled around his pockets, making sure to not disturb Ian too much, while looking for the phone wondering why he hadn't heard it go off, Ian had a special ring tone and everything he always answered the moment he heard it since his sweet baby did the same for him. It only took him a few minutes to realize why he had missed all of the texts and calls

“Shit babe I must have left it on my dresser at home, I'm sorry I scarred you when I snuck out” he groaned softly in exasperation, just another shitty thing to add to his shitty night.

“Dont apologize Bar, I snuck out too remember?” The joke didn't really make sense but Ian could tell something was eating away at his love and he needed to do something to cheer him up. Barley didn't really laugh like he usually did but he did give a vague nod which was more worrying than comforting, strong hands quickly reached out and yanked lightly on the older elf's sleeve forcing him to focus on his now frowning little brother.

“Hey, what's going on Barley?” 

"It's nothing" he sighed out

"You snuck out of bed in the middle of the night Barley, and didn't even stop at my room to lay down with me. It's definitely something"

"Ian honey dont worry about me, I just got a lot on my mind right now" His mind was drifting again as his gaze turned back to the deserted field.

“Barley _please please _look at me” one of his hands rested on his brothers slightly red face as the older elf turned to look at him again “Im always going to worry about you Bar, I love you too much to not worry, now please talk to me”__

_____ _

_____ _

Barley sighed softly again but this time there was a fond note in his voice as he looked into Ians caramel eyes, his large palm wrapped around the small hand holding his cheek as he nuzzled into the loving touch. They rested like that for a few seconds before he placed a kiss against the gray wool of Ian Mittens, moments later he dropped the kind touches all together and shifted back to his original position of staring out into the field. Dread pooled in Ian's stomach at the thought of his boyfriend closing off from him again, the silence between them was short-lived as Barley started to speak.

“Its kinda stupid but…..im just….worried about the future alright?’’ a rare bright red blush made its way across his face as he looked everywhere but his now quiet wizard, his sharp ear picked up little snickers causing the blush on his face to deepen into a cherry red.

“Thats….Thats it?” Ian giggled out

“It's not that fun bro” 

The uncharacteristic pout on Barley's face was not helping him stop ANY of the giggles, Ian wrapped his arm around the burly arm of his boyfriend and hugged in close “Barbar you’re going to have a great future, I know it”

“Yeah, you know it?” he lightly joked out while shooting a loving look at his snuggled close sweetheart, he was still in a bit of a bad mood but Ian touch always helped him feel better.

“Yeah I know trust me, your going to finish your gap year and it's definitely going to be fun cause I'll make sure of that” He smiled at the low chuckle coming from his big brother before continuing his piece

“I know you’re gonna go to a good college and …… YOU know I'm gonna miss you right?” he mumbled out as rosy pink blush dusted his blue cheeks, Ian snuggled his head into the cozy shoulder near him, stopping once he felt Barley nuzzle his head in a soft confirmation. The two settle in a peaceful silence for a few moments, just resting their heads against one another for a few minutes before Ian begins to speak again without moving from his happy spot.

“I also know you’re going to make plenty of friends since your so loud and lovable, you’re also going to have fun studying whatever you want”

“What if I wanna study something boring?”

“Oh you mean like history?” Ian teased as a light giggle escaped him

“HEY History is great! It should be preserved and protected for all future generations!” Barley happily protested out. His tone was lighter and much more upbeat than before as the mood continued to brighten with each sweet word slipping from Ian's lips.

“Fine Fine Then I know you'll study history and do amazing, maybe you'll even be a professor…...Nerd” 

That earned him a loud laugh even as Barley bumped into his side playfully. The two spend a few minutes just happily shoving each other back and forth before calming down a bit, a calm aura settling around them for a few minutes before the Quester Master spoke up again.

“What else do you know all wise and powerful Iandore?”

A sudden hush fell on them as Ian hesitated to answer the next question, “For your future……I think that all I know for certain,I-I mean I know what I want for you but… but I don't know what you want and I can't decide your future for you”

The little mage nervously chewed his bottom lip as his once chuckling boyfriend grew quite again, “You're the master of your own future Barbar, it's up to you what happens next” he whispered out softly in hope of finally opening his partner's eyes.

“Master of my own fate,huh?” he grinned out while ignoring Ian's little mumble about “that's not how I phrased it but sure”. Barley turned to look down at his little brother “What if…..What if the future I want is with you?” he nervously questioned out as he laced their warm gloved fingers together.

Ian's smile was bright and shimmering and infectious and just showed absolutely everything he loved about him in that one moment, he couldn't look away even if he wanted to try and god he never wanted to stop looking. His heart nearly bursted out of his chest as Ian gazed lovingly up at him while answering his question.

“Thats the future I want too, that's my perfect future Barley”

Lips crashed against one another as passion flared up brightly in between them, they were on fire, the cold no longer bothering either of them as they became consumed by their heart flames. Magic seemed to crackle all around them as sparks ran across their skin, every piece of skin they touched seemed to burn its mark underneath soft blue skin as they took turns mapping out the familiar homey cavern of each others mouths. They finally parted from one another as the need to breathe overwhelmed them, they made sure to stay close enough to pant hot breaths onto their lovers lips while also trading soft warm kisses back and forth between exhales, clouds of white smoke blocked their vision but did nothing to deter them from continuing to share frenzied kisses in heated air. 

They finally truly parted as carefree laughter escaped them. “Guess it's time to look into apartments cause _I know _we can't both fit into tiny dorms together” Barley chuckled out while starting a mildly serious yet still giddy conversation__

____

____

“Oh you know now do you?" Ian happily teased out 

"Yeah! In our future I know I can definitely talk you into moving into an apartment with your hunky heroic warrior of a boyfriend at least for a few years…. until we graduate probably" Barley happily exclaimed before striking a quick hero pose, once he was done he settled back down where he could get his fill of Ian's beautifully smiling face.

"Really? Alright then Mr.Master of fate, tell me why leaving our future apartment already" was the next giggly question to come out.

"Well I know we’ll need somewhere that a good commute to whatever great history professor job you know I'll have" He pointed out, his smile mimicked the serene one crossing his little brothers face as they both began to settle down

"And I definitely know it'll also have to be close to whatever amazing job my baby bro will totally get" He continued as Ian hung on to his every word.

"I know we'll HAVE to find somewhere with alot of space…....maybe a house?" Barley sounded so excited but Ian could pick up the underlining nervousness hiding in the cherry tone of his boyfriend's question.

"A house why Bar? It's just you and me? We don't that up thaaaaat much room, at least we dont if you pick up your toys" he joked out

"Well it's not gonna be just you and me forever right? We'll probably get a dragon or two"

"Maybe ones that are less excitable then Blazey" 

The burly elf squeezed his magical love hand tightly as nerves finally got the better of him, he relaxed slightly as he felt Ian squeeze back while nuzzling into his shoulder again. Their eyes locked in a loving stare, amber clashing with caramel as they both tried to pour all the love and support they had for one another into just a look.

"Right, and who knows, maybe in the future... we'll have like a kid or two?"

"You wanna have kids with me?" Ian whispered out in shock as his heart raced in his chest

"Well yeah babe who else? We'd probably be together for awhile at that point too and I know I would have already proposed to you before we started talking about kids ----"

"You want to purpose me?" Ian cut him off in an nervous but over all giddy mess

"Not now! Not like this! I have plans" Barley yelped out as he frantically stood up while waving his arms in emphasis to his response, he barely heard Ian soft shocked question of “you have plans?" as he continued to speak while unintentionally answering his wizard boyfriends questions.

“But uh yeah in the future later on I know I wanna be with you forever, marriage and all" he fumbled through his nerve racking answer, his free hand buried itself into the back of his long straight locks as he rubbed his head while hover above the still sitting mage, his occupied hand was still clingy to Ian's both of them had a death grip on one another as if they were scared to be apart for even a moment

Ian rose up to his feet so that he could stand with his older brother while they both shifted slightly on the muddy ground, he stood up taller as he got on the tip of his toes while the large elf leaned over a bit to help his small boyfriend, they where so close their foreheads where touching, lips would be grazing if they only moved a few more centimetres and from this angle Barley could clearly see the unshed crystal tears shining in Ian gorgeous eyes.

"I definitely _know _I want to be with you forever too Barley, marriage and all when the moment is right though" he happily laughed out while crying tears of joy.__

____

____

He was crushed against his strong boyfriends chest as they enjoyed the perfect moment around them. Rough arms wrapped around a thin waist pulling them impossible closer, their hearts seemed to sing as one in a rapid beat as they lost themselves in the warm passionate love they shared. Ian's eyes flutter open as he registered something cold landing against his burning cheeks. Barley's head turned up to the sky as the kiss finally broke, something wet had landed on him as well. It took the two of them a moment to register that the things falling on the where, _snowflakes, winters first snowfall had started while they were kissing. ___

____

____

The small wizard gave a loud cheer as he was swept up off his feet and spun around in the frosty white air, "Were gonna have a great future together Ian, I _fucking _know it!” The knight happily proclaimed loudly to the silent world all around them, it didn't matter if no one else was around to hear his oath, Ian there, he heard it and since Ian was his whole world that's all that mattered. He placed his little sweetheart down for a moment before shifting his grip to carry him bridal style back to his van.__

____

____

“Barley!” He laughed out “Be careful! I don't want you to drop me by accident!”

“Ian baby you should KNOW better Id NEVER drop my absolutely adorable magically gifted future husband!” His loud laughter echoed through the dimly lit abandoned park as he made his way back to Guinevere, snowflakes continued to spread out all across the foggy land following the chilly winds paths as Barley quickly made his way out, it was time to go home with a clear head, a full heart ready to burst, and strong arms made for holding the key to his perfect future close.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic! This was fun to create and Id love to hear any thoughts! It was my first try with angst and Italics!! My friend Pozaprofile was nice enough to explain how they work to meeeee! Ty!!!!!!


End file.
